Colourful Emotions
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: In a world where your fingernails change colour depending on your soulmates emotions, Marinette and Adrien desperately wish to find the one that fate has destined them to be with.
1. Chapter 1 - Marinette

A soulmate. Everyone in the world had that someone who was destined to be their lover or their best friend.

Marinette didn't learn the truth about soulmates until the young age of four. Her curiosity had begun to get the better of her as she desperately begged to know why her nails kept magically changing colours. One moment they'd be a brilliant red, and minutes later they'd have turned a warm yellow.

"Each colour represents a different emotion," Her mother explained, showing her a chart covered with different colours. "Your nails are currently yellow which means that your soulmate is feeling happy."

The mere thought of soulmates baffled Marinette, so she tried to get the chart memorised as soon as she possibly could. That way, she'd be able to know how her soulmate was feeling with just a brief glance at her nails. She also learnt that platonic soulmates, people fated to be the best of friends, had the colours appear to but the colours wouldn't be as bright and would remain more pastel than the rich colours that romantic soulmates showed.

Her parents also taught her that if a colour was bright and deep, it meant that the emotions were strong. A more faded hue meant that the emotion was weak.

One of the things she noticed was that her soulmate was often relatively happy, so she guessed that their childhood was an enjoyable one. From the way her own was going, she assumed that his nails also remained yellow most of the time.

However, in the past few months, Marinette noticed a sudden change to the familiar pattern of emotions that the colours displayed, one different to the one she was used to seeing each and every day.

Blue.

Almost every time she checked her nails were the same shade of blue.

Marinette had recently turned thirteen now, and seeing her soulmate's melancholy state only made her want to reach out to them even more than she ever had before. She'd wrap her arms around them in a comforting hug as an attempt to wash away the sadness that now seemed to consume their life.

It was the start of a new school year today, and Marinette was already preparing for the worst possible scenario.

Knowing her luck, she'd end up in the same class as Chloé Bourgeois this year. Again.

She grimaced at the thought before she shook it off and headed out of her room and into the bakery.

She kissed her parents on the cheeks, waving goodbye to them as she ran out of the bakery with a box in her hands. She waited for the cars to pass by and crossed over the street before running towards the school, speeding up when she heard the first bell ring.

She'd managed to be sat in the classroom for no longer than a full five seconds when Chloé and Sabrina had walked up to her, demanding that she should move to another seat, despite the fact that that was her usual place. Why did they want to move seats all of a sudden?

"Adrien is coming later today." Chloé had informed, and then proceeded to let out a high pitch laugh when Marinette questioned who this Adrien was.

She hung her head down, trying not to look Chloé in the eyes for the fear that it may cause her to feel even more intimidated than she already did. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her hands had become clammy. She wanted - needed - to get away from there as soon as she possibly could.

Her soulmate's nails were most likely black at the moment, representing her sudden fear at the threat (Chloé) facing her.

"Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?" An unfamiliar voice protested and Marinette looked up to see the new girl standing in front of Chloé, a scowl adorning the unfamiliar girl's face as she crossed her arms in anger.

"What are you gonna do, super-newbie?" Chloé teased, also crossing her arms as if to mock the girl even though it was only in a small and almost unnoticeable way. "Shoot beams at me with your glasses?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The new girl threatened as she took Marinette by the wrist and dragged her to the front row, a few of the macaroons in her small box breaking into pieces as she clumsily fell to the floor. Only one of them had managed to remain intact.

The new girl gave Marinette a quick pep-talk, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay and trying to boost her confidence in order to stand up to her bully of three - soon to be four - years. The two girls shared the final macaroon from the box and introduced themselves to each other with bright smiles on their faces.

The new girl, Alya as she'd introduced herself, was a very enthusiastic person and the two girls became fast friends, getting along almost instantly even though they didn't have any obvious common interests. They'd find something eventually.

As the two girls left the school after the final bell rang, they could see Chloé scowling at anyone who happened to cross her path. The friend who she had mentioned earlier hadn't turned up in the end which seemed to have put Chloe into another one of her sour moods.

Marinette felt sorry for the poor soul that was stuck with Chloé as their soulmate.

That is, if the girl even had one. She always insisted on wearing fake nails 'so that they could match her outfit' but Marinette knew that there were people in the past who have done the same or a similar thing. You see, when a person's soulmate dies, the colours will no longer remain as there isn't a person with a beating heart who's there to feel them.

It was a rare phenomenon for people at her age to have their soulmate already have died, but it still happened from time to time. That's one of the reasons why some soulmates never meet.

Maybe Chloé was one of the rarities who had a platonic soulmate, or maybe she didn't want to have a soulmate in the first place. There were a whole plethora of reasons that could be causing the girl's ongoing sour mood, but Marinette brushed it off in favour of focusing on her own soulmate.

Marinette glanced down at her own nails, feelings of worry flooding her mind as she noticed that they were the same shade of blue that she saw every day.

"Cheer up, girl. I'm sure they'll be okay soon." Alya reassured her, a gentle smile adorning her face.

Marinette gave her a weak smile, underlying worry for her poor soulmate still clouding her mind.

"Have you met them yet?" Alya questioned as the two girls crossed the road and walked towards the bakery. "I haven't met mine but I'm super excited about it!"

Marinette shook her head. She wishes she could have met her soulmate already. If she had, she would make sure that her nails never turned that dull shade of blue ever again.

"Do you know how your parents found out they were soulmates? Mine were lab partners so they eventually noticed that the emotions and colours lined up with one another." Alya explained, a wide grin on her face as she recalled the event.

Marinette could see right through the girl. Alya was trying her best to cheer her up and get her mind off of her soulmate dilemma.

"They met in a cooking class," Marinette informed the girl as she pushed open her front door, moving aside to let Alya pass through the doorway. "Eventually, they ended up working together. It's a pretty similar story to yours in that sense."

Marinette glanced down at her nails once again, the same dull shade of blue still there.

"Girl, stop worrying about it. They'll be fine."

But they weren't.

When Marinette woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised by the colour of her nails. She spent most of her days waking up to see it after all.

A short while later, she arrived at school that day, she walked into the locker room and spotted a melancholy looking Ivan sat on the floor, his headphones blasting out the sounds of electric guitars and drums.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ivan shook her hand off with a grunt and sighed, shaking his head as he did so.

"Mylène and I are soulmates," He admitted and let out a frustrated sigh, resting his head in his hand. "But I think she's scared of me."

Marinette frowned at that. She knew for a fact that Mylène wasn't scared of Ivan at all. She was just naturally shy around everyone and became scared by a lot of things.

"I'm in love with her, but I don't know how to tell her, I'm no good with words." He continued, avoiding Marinette's gaze.

"Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, writer her a poem..." Marinette trailed off as she saw Ivan's face light up in excitement. It seemed that she'd thankfully managed to inspire him.

"I could write her a song!"

"Go for it, Ivan!" Marinette exclaimed as she watched him run off to write his song. She always found that soulmates were an amazing thing to witness. Hopefully experiencing it would be just as euphoric.

Glancing down at her own nails, she excitedly gasped as she saw a bright yellow. She was glad that her soulmate finally seemed to be feeling a lot better, whoever they may be.

Marinette walked out of the locker room and met up with Alya again, the two girls then heading to class together. The two girls walked into the room to see a blonde haired boy knelt down next to her seat.

From Chloé's laughter and the designer clothing, she guessed that this was the friend that was supposed to make an appearance yesterday but never turned up. She wished he hadn't shown up today either; one bully tormenting her daily was already enough.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Marinette questioned as she approached him. The boy stood up and tried to make up an excuse but Marinette could see right through the lies. "Okay, I get it. Good job you three. Very funny."

"No, no! I was trying to take this off." The blonde protested as he finally stood up and faced her, a pleading and desperate look adorning his face.

"Oh, really?" She sarcastically inquired, not believing a single word he was saying. She could hear Chloé and Sabrina's laughter echoing in the background after all.

Marinette pulled a disgusted face as she tried to take the fresh gum off her seat, opting to place a tissue over it instead so she wouldn't get sticky fingers.

"You're friends with Chloé , right?" Marinette asked him, venom laced in the tone of her voice as she turned to face the tall boy. She'd known him for less than five minutes and she already couldn't stand him!

"Why do people keep saying that?" She heard him mutter to himself in disbelief. Was he really not aware of how rude his friend was?

She sat down in the seat to the right of him, not noticing the now all too familiar blue make its presence once more nor the flash of vermillion on the boy's nails.

Later that same day, Marinette stopped at the front of the steps outside of the school and reached out a hand, feeling the gentle pitter patter of rain splash onto it. She sighed, knowing that she'd either have to wait it out or get completely soaked despite the small distance between her home and the school.

"Hey." She heard a voice greet her, turning around to see that it was the boy from earlier, Adrien, as she now knew. He sheepishly waved at her, and she turned her head away, recalling the prior events of that day.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to get the chewing gum off your seat; I swear." He admitted as he opened his umbrella, the rain bouncing off of the smooth material as he walked out in front of her.

"I've never been to school before; I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me." He continued to say, shrugging before proceeding to offer out his umbrella to her.

At that moment, Marinette realised that she'd been completely wrong about him. She'd assumed wrongly, and he'd turned out to be the opposite of what she'd expected. Marinette felt her heart flutter as thunder rumbled, the umbrella being exchanged between the two teens a moment later.

Moments later, the umbrella closed in on her, causing the two to laugh at her sudden misfortune.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a wave, beginning to walk down the stairs and towards the silver car waiting for him.

But what they had both failed to notice in that moment was the flash of pink, the colour of romantic love, on each other's nails as the umbrella had been exchanged from one hand to the other.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adrien

Adrien found out about the magic of soulmates at a young age, always questioning his parents as to why the colours of his nails were changing.

Eventually, after many months of constant pestering and poking, they gave in and told him all that he wanted to know.

They had also mentioned the fact that his nails didn't show the changing colours for a few months after he was born, but they reassured him that it only meant that his soulmate was younger after noticing that he was going to burst into tears. There was only so much information a five-year old could take in at once.

Adrien had instantly grown fascinated by the seemingly magical concept, always trying to track the way his soulmate was feeling so that he could try and get an understanding of the life they were living before he eventually met them.

His nails were yellow the majority of the time which was actually pretty helpful to him as it meant that, as he grew older and started modelling for his father's brand, his nails didn't end up clashing with the sandy blond of his hair.

Adrien was at the age of thirteen now, and he had recently found out that he was meant to finally start at the nearest public school, but then he was informed (Or should he say overheard in the middle of the night when his parents were arguing. Again.) that his father had decided to back out on the decision, meaning that Adrien was still stuck in his prison-like home under the watchful eyes of his parents rather than out in the open world where he could meet new people and experience new things.

It wasn't the first time he'd overheard his parents arguing about him either and he felt like he was becoming a burden on them. Adrien struggled to sleep at night, covering his ears each and every time the shouting began in an attempt to smother out the sounds and pretend that everything was okay.

His body shook and trembled as he silently sobbed into his pillow, not daring to be loud in case one of his parents were to hear him.

His pet black cat, Plagg, noticed and began to nuzzle his cheek in an attempt to make Adrien feel better, but it still didn't help.

All he wanted was to meet new people, to make friends that he'd be able to cherish forever and create unforgettable memories with. All he wanted was some freedom, to be away from the oversized mansion he had to call home.

So when his mother woke him up early one morning, a packed bag by her feet and freshly ironed clothes in her arms, he felt a wave of joy overtake him as a large grin formed on his face. He could already tell why she had those items with her, and it made him ecstatic.

"Go," She had told him, a sweet smile on her face. "If you try to make it to the school again maybe your father will understand." Emilie reasoned, passing the fresh clothes to him as he got out from underneath the covers of his bed. He could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he thought about the chance to escape, the chance to be free from the cold mansion that was slowly losing life.

He winced as he remembered his failed attempt at reaching the school from the prior day. He had been running towards the school when the car pulled up and Nathalie and his bodyguard, the gorilla, had blocked his path.

It had ended in him being escorted home and being shouted at by his father while his mother watched, sadness and guilt written in her expression.

Adrien had also received a stream of angry texts about his whereabouts from Chloé throughout the course of the day, each one sounding more impatient and demanding than the last.

He ignored them in favour of hiding away in his room all day, doing nothing but resting on the sofa and staring out of the bar like windows separating him from the rest of the world, the rest of the world that he longed to be living in.

As soon as his mother had left his bedroom, not without giving her son a quick kiss on the forehead, Adrien sprung to his feet and made a mad dash for his bathroom, hoping to be out of the house before his father even had the chance to notice that he was awake. Getting caught was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Once he was fully dressed, had his bag full of school supplies slung over his right shoulder and had said goodbye to Plagg, he tiptoed down the large staircase and snuck out through the front door, shooting a quick text to Chloé to let her know that he'd actually be coming today as he made his way out of the gates.

He rounded the corner and walked up the front steps which was further than he'd managed the day before, noticing a gathering of students stood inside the school courtyard.

He also spotted Chloé amongst the small crowd of people, and his face lit up with joy as he began to walk towards his only friend.

"Chloé!" He shouted as he waved at her, taking her attention away from the dark skinned girl she was currently talking to. A wide grin formed the blonde girl's face when she saw that it was him who had called out her name.

"Adrikins, you're here!" She exclaimed as she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and attempting to kiss him. Adrien swiftly dodged by so that her lips planted themselves on his right cheek instead. He was used to her smothering at this point, so it didn't really bother him too much anymore.

He glanced down at he nails, noticing the everpresent fake ones stuck over the top of her real ones.

He knew that Chloé had a rough time with the idea of soulmates as she was one of the rarities whose parents weren't actually soulmates. This, of course, meant that she was born with nails that didn't display colours.

Unfortunately, the only known way to solve that was to touch the hand of your soulmate, but that was going to take Chloé ages to do.

The students nearby seemed to have recognised him, probably due to the increase in the amount of modelling he was doing recently. They were either whispering amongst themselves or taking a photo of him. A few students even came up to them and asked Adrien for his autograph, all of the people who had done so holding out their magazines and pictures for him to sign.

As he stood staring in shock, a wave of anxiety overtaking him at the unfamiliar situation, more and more people began to flock around them to the point where Adrien felt utterly overwhelmed it all. This was not what he had been expecting to happen to him.

Noticing his sudden discomfort, Chloé nudged him and passed him a pen, gesturing for him to sign the autographs. He took a deep breath and hesitantly started to sign the autographs even though it was something that he wouldn't normally do, the nervous energy fading away as he finished writing his name on everything pushed his way. He was quickly dragged away by Chloé once he was done.

She led him up a set of stairs and into a classroom (a classroom!), pointing to an empty seat next to a boy wearing a red cap at the front of the room.

Adrien sat down next to the boy and introduced himself, only to be shot down right away. He felt a pang of self-doubt rise in his chest; he wanted to make friends not make people hate him before they even get to know him. He turned to his right to see what Chloé was doing, hoping to speak to her instead.

Needless to say, things didn't go all too well from that point forth.

Adrien then met another girl in the class who also instantly disliked him, this time it was due to a false first impression. The girl who's name he did not know had assumed that he'd placed some gum on her seat but, in actuality, he was taking it off.

From what the two other teenagers had said to him, he assumed that it was partially due to him being close friends with Chloé.

He snuck a quick glance at his nails, noticing their currently deep red hue, and sighed dejectedly. Even his soulmate seemed to be having a bad day. Life just wasn't going well for him at the moment.

Sneakily, he took out a small and folded piece of paper from his right pocket, marking a small tick mark next to 'red' for the hour. Keeping the tracker was something he often did to fill the time.

Only then did the boy who was wearing the red cap introduce himself, telling Adrien that his name was Nino. He also suggested a way for Adrien to fit in more easily. All he had to do was make amends with Marinette.

Apparently she was the kindest one in the class and a friendship with her would secure him a friendship with most others.

Easier said than done.

Later that same day, Adrien returned home with a large grin adorning his face and he rushed over to his mother who was patiently waiting to hear all about his day.

He ran into her open arms and gushed on and on about every little detail he could remember. Adrien then told her about his encounter in the rain, and how it had ended up turning out in his favour.

Emilie almost broke down into a flood of tears right there and then. She was grateful that her only son was finally able to meet new people that were his age and not his father's business associates. Making new friends was all the boy had ever wanted to do and it seemed that he had achieved that dream.

She was also thankful that his father had finally accepted Adrien's wish to attend school, but Adrien would find out that fact later.

Hopefully, it would bring some light into his dark and gloomy life and stop his nails from being the same dark shade of grey most of the time. They used to be primarily a rich yellow colour but had taken the sudden change to grey as soon as Adrien had started to show signs of inner turmoil. His soulmate was obviously worried for him, and rightly so.

Emilie wrapped her arms around him more tightly and Adrien nuzzled his head into her neck, a few rogue tears finally slipping from Emilie's eyes as the powerful emotions overtook her, the happy droplets cascading down her porcelain skin.

Adrien smiled at her, a genuine smile (not his usual model smile) that she hadn't seen appear for the past few months.

But what both mother and son didn't notice was that Gabriel Agreste was stood in the doorway of his oversized office, fondly smiling at the scene he'd noticed due to the blue coating displayed on his nails.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelation

Marinette's eyes fluttered open as sunlight filtered in through the skylight above her. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, letting out a yawn as she stretched out her arms.

She gasped as the vibrant yellow hue on her nails caught her eyes, a giddy feeling welling up inside of her at the thought of her mysterious soulmate's happiness. Marinette could already tell that this was going to be a great day.

So when Marinette found herself at the zoo later that day, awkwardly waiting on a bench with Nino for Adrien to arrive, she had no idea how she'd managed to get herself into that situation.

"He's not coming, is he?" She questioned, turning around to face the boy with the red cap. Nino visibly got more nervous (if that was even possible) as he turned around, reaching his hand out as he opened and closed his mouth, stuck on what to say to her.

It was at that moment that Marinette saw the colour of his nails. They were currently a light shade of red, meaning that his soulmate was angry or annoyed. They were a colour that didn't match her own emotions.

She tuned out Nino's voice, listening to Alya's angry words through her earpiece. The dark-skinned boy continued his ramble, stumbling over some of his words. As soon as she heard the word soulmate accidentally tumble out of his mouth, she stopped him.

"Nino," She calmly started, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're not soulmates. See?" Marinette continued, pointing to his nails and then her own. Neither of the colours displayed matched the other's current feeling, a definite indicator that they weren't destined in that way.

"Oh," Nino replied dejectedly. "I feel kinda silly now." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous and depreciating chuckle. Marinette sent him a sweet and comforting smile in the hopes to reassure him that it'll be okay.

"It's okay, Nino. You'll find them someday." She reassured comfortingly, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks, Marinette."

Marinette sat up, stretching her arms out as she yawned. Her eyes glanced upon the calendar near her bed, causing her to gasp as she realised the date.

She grinned to herself, leaping out of bed to fetch her phone from her desk so that she could call him. Marinette flicked through her list of contacts until she found him and pressed call, brining the phone to her ear as she giddily waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said from the other end of the call. Marinette giggled to herself. He must have just woken up.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!"

"Oh," Adrien replied confusedly. "Oh!" He continued a few moments later, noises sounding like he was scrambling to get out of bed coming from his side of the call.

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Did you forget about your own birthday?"

"Maybe..."

Marinette let out an audible sigh at that, shaking her head as a few giggles escaped her. She looked to her left, spotting the scarf she'd knitted for him on the other side of her desk.

"I'll see you at school, Adrien." Marinette giggled as she rushed around her room, her phone held against her ear by her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Marinette."

Once she was ready for the day, Marinette headed out of the bakery, giving each of her parents a kiss on the cheek on the way. She patiently waited on the front steps of the school, the present sat on her lap in its box.

As she waited, Alya and Nino joined her. They both had presents for Adrien with them too and were eagerly awaiting their blond friend.

"Happy birthday!" They all exclaimed as soon as he arrived, enveloping him in an overbearing hug that almost caused them all to fall to the floor.

Marinette heard a giggle from the direction of the car he'd just climbed out of, spotting his mother watching on as she giggled into her hand, a glimpse of yellow displayed on her fingernails.

Marinette glanced down to her own, happy to see that her fingernails also had a deep amber hue to them. She was happy to see that her soulmate was also enjoying their day.

Soon afterwards, Adrien had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck courtesy of Marinette, a new phone charm from Alya and a CD of his favourite songs that Nino had put together for him.

A few more weeks passed by and the seasons gradually shifted, The trees were now growing back the beautiful pine green leaves they had lost only months before, and the grass was beginning to sprout out of the fertile ground once more.

Marinette was glad to see that her soulmate had remained mostly joyful (after all, nobody could be happy all of the time.) as her nails had remained a deep amber hue.

There had even been times where she had noticed that her nails were a pale pink, indicating that her soulmate was slowly falling in love with someone. She really hoped that it happened to be her, and that she was close to finally finding out the identity of her mysterious and long-awaited soulmate.

Another momentous thing that had happened recently was that her friends Alya and Nino, had figured out that they were each other's soulmate.

They had found out when Nino had been trying to teach her how to DJ and he noticed the matching colours of their nails. It had shocked him even more when he noticed her's change to match his feeling of shock. It was then that he realised the implications of it.

(Alya also told her that Nino had almost fainted, but he hadn't exactly wanted anyone else to know about that.)

The pair were overjoyed by the fact that they were soulmates and had been almost inseparable ever since. Wherever Alya went, Nino was by her side or only a few paces behind.

This then meant that Marinette had to spend a lot of time with Adrien, meaning that the two became close friends rather easily.

They bonded over their love for video games and Adrien volunteered to be her model every time that Marinette designed mens clothing. There had also been a few times where they'd jokingly dressed him in some of the womenswear but Adrien seemed to be enjoying himself.

Marinette also felt as if she were betraying her soulmate by falling in love with the sweet blonde-haired boy. But she couldn't keep denying the way he made her feel. She really wished that it was him, but she knew not to get her hopes up incase fate hadn't played out in her favour.

On some occasions, her soulmate's emotions seemed to fluctuate greatly throughout the day which she found a little weird. Throughout the course of the day, they'd be a mixture of randomly joyful, annoyed and infatuated. Marinette shrugged it off, blaming it on her soulmate's teenage hormones coming in to play.

There had been a few days in particular where her soulmate had had a particularly bad day. One of just happened to be the afternoon of Adrien's birthday, further making her believe that it may possibly be him.

There were also a few times where she could see that they were worried for her (mostly when she was on the verge of breaking down after another fight with either Chloé or Lila.) which she was very grateful for.

Marinette could feel her life brightening up more and more each day.

The bullying coming from Chloé had also started to die down — although Marinette suspects that it was due to Adrien's influence — which meant that her life had been a lot calmer. However, Lila still continued to lie to those around her in an attempt to make herself sound better. By this point, Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino had realised what she was doing and played along.

Adrien eventually told them the truth as to why Chloé wore fake nails. It had hurt Marinette's heart to finally find out the devastating news.

She could hardly imagine what her life would be like if her parents weren't actually soulmates. It'd be a life without the colours; a life that would seem so dull and meaningless.

It was now a sunny afternoon, and the sun's warm rays meant that everyone wanted to be outside to bask in the light.

Marinette was sat on one of the many benches in the park next to the school, half-listening as Adrien gushed on about the mysterious girl her had found himself falling for. Again.

She let out a small sigh as he continued on, inner turmoil conflicting in her mind as her thoughts wondered to her soulmate who she still didn't know the identity of.

She glanced to her left, her eyes catching the lovesick expression sparkling in Adrien's emerald irises.

Looking down, she noticed that her nails were a vibrant pink which caused her to let out an inaudible gasp. It had to be a coincidence, right? She could feel the gentle pace of her heart begin to run wild as the idea of him, the boy who she so desperately wished could be hers, being her soulmate popped into her head once again.

Marinette peered over at Adrien's moving hands, seeing that his fingernails were currently a deep green. Confusion. Marinette's eyes widened as he finished talking about the mysterious girl, noticing that Adrien's nails faded to black, the colour that represented shock or fear.

The colour that represented her current emotion.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's right hand, ecstatic at the thought that fate really had played out in her favour, and watched as his nails alternated to yellow, matching her colourful emotions.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" He questioned, his eyebrows raising in confusion at the overjoyed expression adorning her face. The bright smile displayed on her features never left her face as she glanced down to see that her own nails faded to the same deep green that his had been less than a minute before, signalling his confusion.

"We're soulmates, Adrien." She breathed out, lacing their finger together and holding their palms flat against each other so that both of their fingernails could be seen to each of them.

Her nails soon became a mixture of yellow and blue as Adrien enveloped her in a warm hug, burying his face in her hair as a few rogue tears of joy trailed down his face.

She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the comfort that came with the tender embrace.

Moments later, they pulled away from the hug, a grin on each of their faces as Marinette gently wiped away the last of Adrien's stray tears with her thumb.

"This is amazing, Marinette!" Adrien happily exclaimed. He couldn't believe his luck.

Marinette eyebrows furrowed, her mind flashing back to moments before her revelation when Adrien was talking to her about the girl he had begun to fall in love with. "But what about her?"

Adrien chuckled to himself, leaning towards Marinette so that he could whisper into her ear. "The girl I found myself falling for is you, Marinette."

She could feel her cheeks heat up with his words, warmth radiating from them as she watched both of their nails turn the same shade of vibrant pink.

"I think I'm falling for you too, Adrien." She sheepishly confessed as she tucked away some stray strands of hair behind her right ear as the pair locked their gazes.

Overcome by emotion, Adrien began to lean forwards, stopping himself just before her and letting his breath ghost her lips as he waited for her permission.

Marinette's eyes lidded as she leaned forwards and briefly closed the gap between the two of them, pressing her lips to his own before pulling back and staring into his eyes, both teens letting out a giggle at the new contact.

Their foreheads rested against each other as they gazed into each other's eyes, the lovestruck expression shining in them being reflected by the deep pink hue of their nails.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Adrien whispered, his warm breath tickling Marinette's nose. She gasped in response to his sudden question, biting her bottom lip as his lips curled into a smirk when he realised that he'd caught her off guard.

"I'd love to."


End file.
